The expansion of the gaming industry has created a great demand for new games of chance. Accordingly, as more and more casinos continue to be built competition for retaining current patrons and attracting new patrons increases. One method to retain and attract patrons is to provide patrons with the best new games available. Unfortunately, while new games of chance are being developed at a furious pace, many never hit the casino floor or, if they do, they are unpopular because of the complicated rules, the large casino edge and the general lack of player appeal.
The risk of developing an unpopular game is minimized by developing games based on currently popular games. For example, by providing a side wager for an underlying game of Blackjack the casino is not dedicating an entire table to an entirely new game of chance. Thus, even if the side wager is not popular, the casino can rely on the underlying game of Blackjack to generate revenue. Another popular casino game is video poker. Several simple variations of conventional video poker have become very successful over the years. Indeed, electronic gaming devices now account for more casino revenue than live games.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for new and easy to play casino games based on known popular games of chance.